the_krusty_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The ESB Crew Visits Bikini Bottom Part 4: Dear Pen, There's a Dinosaur/Transcript
Dyaboy: You will finally be mine! Pen: Uh, who are you talking to? Dyaboy, riding SpongeTron D (who is in his vehicle form because transformations are cool), bursts into Mr. Krab's office, and emerges with the formula. Krusty: *he gasps in horror* ..No! SpongeTron D: Yes! Krusty: NO! SpongeTron D: Y- Squiddypop: But why would YOU want the formula, Dyaboy? Dyaboy: I made a deal with Plankton! Cmc: What? Squiddypop: Dude, why are you working with HIM? He's evil! Dyaboy: *chuckles sinisterly* That's only one thing we have in common.. Dyaboy starts to move closer to the gang, particularly towards Pen and Cmc. They all back away. Pen: confused than scared Uh, wh-what are you doing? Pen and Cmc are backed into the corner. Cmc hides behind Pen, but she shrugs him off. Pen: Nope, I'm not going to be your human shield. SpongeTron D activates a grabby-claw-clencher-thingy, and it starts to reach out at them. Cmc: I-I don't like this! SpongeTron D grabs Cmc, and he screams like a girl. Pen: Hey! Dyaboy: Mwahahaha! Now you'll have no choice but to come with me! Persondudes: Don't hurt them! SpongeTron D starts to fly away with Cmc, and Pen grabs his long rat tail to pull him down. Krusty: Pen, what are you doing?! SpongeTron D: voice Activating turbo mode. Pen's feet start to leave the ground. Pen: What do you want from us?! (Change this line if you want lololol) Dyaboy: I want YOU. Pen: Ew. The gang gasps. Persondudes clenches his fists, glaring up at Dyaboy. SpongeTron D finally blasts off, taking Pen and Cmc with him. Pen: Well, darn. Persondudes: Noooooooo! Dyaboy starts to steer SpongeTron D towards the Chum Bucket. Pen climbs up and grabs the steering wheel, veering the vehicle in the direction of Goo Lagoon. Cmc: Yaaaaaaahhh! Pen: WE'RE STOPPING FOR ICE CREAM! Dyaboy: NO WE'RE NOT! He grabs the wheel back, turning the vehicle violently in weird directions. Pen: Stop! We're gonna crash! Cmc: ..Do rats go to Heaven? They head down towards a cave. The vehicle tilts downward, and they all scream. A crash is heard from the distance. Krusty: ..No! Squiddypop: (ADD A LINE HERE) Persondudes: to sound confident They're still alive. I-I know it. We have to save Pen- uh, I mean them. In the cave, Pen, Dyaboy, and SpongeTron D are just getting up. Cmc is nowhere to be seen. Pen: begrudgingly Amazing. We've crashed in a cave. Thanks, DYA. Dyaboy: Hey! YOU grabbed the wheel! Pen: I only did that so you wouldn't get the formula to Plankton! Dyaboy: Are you Felicity Parham in disguise? Because you're acting a lot like her, and I somehow still think you're hot! Pen: *shudders* Eugh. SpongeTron D: *scans Pen with his laser thingy or whatever* Scanning. Here are the results. Pen is 60% human, 16% weirdo, 14% ghost, 7% insane, 3% writing utensil, and 0% Felicity Parham. Pen: Wait, I'm part ghost? Dyaboy: *attempting to sound sexy as he moves his hand like a cat's paw* Rawr. Pen slaps Dyaboy. His mouth curls upward into a weird, smug smirk. Pen: Wait, where's Cmc? Dyaboy: attempting to sound sexy Why would him, when you've got a man right here? Pen gets up, and kicks him in the stomach. Pen: outward Cmc? Cmc: Huh? What? Who's there?! Pen: It's me. Pen. Cmc inches out of a dark shadow, gnawing on a rock. He perks up upon seeing Pen. Pen: Oh, there you are! Cmc: *frowning* The bread around here is pretty stale. Pen: That's a rock. Cmc: Heyy! YOU'RE a rock! Pen: *sighs and facepalms* Apparently, I'm 60% human, 16% weirdo, 14% ghost, 7% insane, and 3% writing utensil. Cmc: Oh, that's- A loud roar and stomping footsteps is heard from deep inside the cave. Cmc: Wh-What was that? Pen: I don't know.. SpongeTron D: My scanner tells me that it is a Squidasaurus Rex, a carnivorous dinosaur-octopus hybrid. Pen: Oh gosh.. we're screwed. Category:Hot